New rider
by Foster2018
Summary: As Eragon and Brom both find out that there is another rider in Alagaësia, but where is his/her would be in the world as Saphira is not the only free Dragon from the hand of King Galbatorix. Let see who is mystery rider is.


The being of a tale about a two young boy becoming a dragon rider, so let see if this a good idea I come along from the books, but I don't own Inheritance Cycle or the characters in it. Hope you enjoy the opening of this story of my. But instead of one rider there are two rider who both known each other. I may be getting idea from all four book of the Inheritance Cycle, so I know that I am doing.

* * *

Chapter one. (The being of the Dragon rider.)

* * *

Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A tall Shade lifted his head and sniffed the looked human except for his crimson hair and maroon eyes.

He blinked in surprise. The message had been correct: they were here. Or was it a trap? He weighed the odds, then said icily,"Spread out; hide behind trees and bushes. Stop whoever is coming... or die." Around him shuffled twelve Urgals with short swords and round Iron shields painted black symbols. They resembled men with bowed legs and thick, brutish arms made for crushing. A pair of twisted horns grew above their small ears. The monster's hurried into the brush, grunting as they hid. Soon the rustling quieted and the forest was silent again.

The Shade peered around a thick tree and looked up the trail. It was too dark for any human to see, but for him the faint moonlight was like sunshine steaming between the trees; every detail was clear and sharp to his searching gaze. He remained unnaturally quiet, a long pale sword in his hand. A wire thin scratch curved down the blade. The weapon was thin enough to slip between a pair of ribs, yet stout enough to hack through the hardest armor.

The Urgal could not see as well as a Shade; they groped like blind beggars, fumbling with their weapons. An owl screeched, cut-ting through the silence. No one relaxed until the bird flew past. Then the monsters shivered in the cold night; one snapped a twig with his heavy boot. The Shade hissed in anger, and the Urgals shrank back, motionless. He suppressed his distaste-they smelled like fetid meat- and they turned away. The were tools, nothing more.

The Shade forced back his impatience as the minutes became scent must have wafted far ahead of it owners. He did not let the Urgals get up or warm themselves. He denied himself those luxuries too, and stayed behind the tree, watching the trial.

Another gust of wind rushed through the forest. The smell was stronger this time. Excited, he lifted a thin lip in snarl.

"Get ready." He whispered, his whole body vibrating. The tip of his sword moved in small had taken many plots and much pain to bring himself to this moment. It would not do to lose control now.

Eyes brightened under the Urgals' thick brows, and creatures gripped their weapons tighter. Ahead of them, the shade heard a clink as something hard struck a loose stone. Faint smudges emerged from the darkness and advance down the trail. Three white horses with riders centred toward the ambush, their heads held high and proud, their coats rippling in the moonlight like a liquid silver.

On the first horse was an elf with pointed ears and elegantly slanted eyebrows. His build was slim but strong, like a rapier. A powerful bow was slung on his back. A sword pressed against his side opposite a quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers.

The last rider has the same fair face and angled features as the other. He carried a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger at his belt. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with amber and gold, rested on his head.

Between these two rode a raven haired elven lady, who surveyed her surroundings with poise. Framed by long black lock, her deep eyes shone with a quiver. She carried in her lap a pouch that she frequently looked at, as if to reassure herself that it was still there. One of the elves spoke quietly, but the Shade could not hear what was said. The lady answered with obvious authority and her guards switched places. The one wearing the helm took the leas, shifting his spear to a readier grip. They passed the Shade hiding place and the first Urgals without suspicion.

The shade was already savoriing his victory when the wind changed directions and swept toward the elves, heavy with the Urgals stench. The horses snorted with alarm and tossed their rider's stiffened, eyes flashing from side to side, then wheeled their mounts around and galloped away.

The lady horse surged forward, leaving her guards far behind. Forsaking their hiding, the Urgals stood and released a steam of black arrows. The shade jump out from behind the tree, raised his right hand and shouted,"Garjza!" A red bolt flashed from his palm toward the elven lady, illumination the trees with a bloody light. It struck her steed and the horse toppled with a high pitched squeal, plowing into the ground chest first. She leapt of the animal with inhuman speed, landed lightly, then glanced back for her guards.

The Urgals deadly arrows quickly brought down the two elves. They fell from the noble horses. Blood pooling into the dirt. As the Urgals rushed to the slain elves, the Shade screamed," after her, she is the one I want!" The monster grunted and rushed down the trail. A cry from the elf lips as she saw her dead comparisons. She took a step toward them, then cursed her enemies and bounded into the forest.

While the Urgals crashed through the tree, the Shade climbed a piece of granite that jutted above them. From his perch he could see all of the surrounding forset. He raised his hand t uttered."Böetq istalri!" And a quarter-mile section of the forest exploded into flames. Grimly he burned one section after another unit there was a ring of fire, half league across around the ambush site. The flames looked like a molten crown resting on the forest. Satisfied, he watched the ring carefully, in case it should falter.

The band of fire thickened, contractors the area the Urgals had to search. Suddenly, the Shade heard shout and a coarse scream. Through the tree he saw three charges fall in a pile, mortally wounded. He caught a glimpse of the elf running from the remaining Urgals.

She fled toward the craggy piece of granite at a tremendous speed. The Shade examined the ground twenty fleet below, then jumped and landed in nimbly in front of her. She skidded around and sped back to the trail. Black Urgals blood dripped from her sword, staining the pouch in her hand.

The horned monsters came out of the forest and hemmed her in, blocking the only escape routes. Her head whipped around as she tried to find a way out. Seeing none, she drew herself up with regal disdain. The Shade approached her with a raised hand, allowing himself to enjoy her helplessness.

"Get her."

As the Urgals surged forward the elf pulled opened the pouch, reached into it, and then let it drop to the ground. In her hand was a large sapphire stone that reflected the angry light of fires. She raised it over her head, lips forming frantic words. Desperate, the Shade barked, "Garjzla!".

A ball of red flames sprang from his hand flew toward the elf, fast as a arrow. But he was too late. A flash of emerald light briefly illuminated the forest, and the stone vanished. Then the red fire smote her and she collapsed.

The Shade howled in rage and stalked forward, flinging his sword at a tree. It passed halfway through the trunk, where it stuck, quivering. He shot nine bolts of energy from his palm-which killed the Urgals instantly- then ripped his sword free and strode the elf. Prophecies of revenge, spoken in a wretched language only he knew, rolled from his tongue. He cold stars stared back, unwinking, otherworldly watchers, disgust curled his lips before turned back to the unconscious elf.

Her beauty, which would have entranced any mortal man, held no charm for him. He confirmed that the stone was gone, then retrieved his horse from its hiding place among the trees. After trying the elf onto the saddle, he mounted the charger and made his way out of the woods. He quenched the fires in his party but left the rest to burn...

* * *

That the end of chapter one about the stone/egg that eragon will get later on in the next chapter coming, but she has a brother who is a Prince of the elves, but he may come a dragon rider as the same time as Eragon, but please r&r. After all this chapter I use from the book to get it going in the right place, so if anyone like to help me out please PM and thank... this is Foster118 say good bye for now .


End file.
